


The Unknown Sister

by meadaniii



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadaniii/pseuds/meadaniii
Summary: This story (fanfiction) is about an unknown half sister of Daniëlle van de Donk, player for ArsenalWFC and the dutch national team :) The storyline wil include Daan and Beth :)
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 4





	1. This is me :)

Heyy welcome to my first story :) English isn't my first language so expect some grammar mistakes, in the story I will put some flashbacks to understand the story line. It's all fanfiction! ENJOY

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara POV

I'm on my way to the airport right now, to pick up my half sister Daniëlle since she has a well deserved holiday after winning the league. It's the summer of 2019 right now and I am 15 years old. As I already told, Daan is my half sister. We have the same mother but anouther father, however, for me she feels like a real sister. Daan was 13 years old when I was born, but her parents divorced way before that, when she was 5 years old. I didn't saw my sister really much back in those days, since she played for PSV under 15 and I lived with my parents all up in the north of the Netherlands. But besides that, she came by often when she wasn't too busy with school and football. Most of the times we went all the way down to Brabant, or Braboland, how I always call it.

When I was 8, Daniëlle moved to England to play for Arsenal, and I was going to see her less then I already did. I was really upset about it, but after like 2 years it didn't matter anymore to me. I was 10 and for me Daan was the sister that left her family behind to do something she wanted, and not thinking about the people she left behind anymore. Ofcourse that wasn't true, she really cared about us and thought about her friends and family every second of the day. But I didn't saw it like that, I was a 10 year old, selfish girl that didn't want to be compared to a half sister that lived in England. 

Now, I really love my sister again and I am really proud of everything she has achieved. The phase of being that selfish 10 year old lasted only 2 years, when I was 12 I was realising what she gave up to live her dream and how difficult that must be.

I really miss my sister. Yes, she officially is my half sister, but it doens't feel like that. I always just say she is my sister, except for social media. There I say nothing about it. I really love my sister and I would never trade her for another one, but for the world I want to be myself, Sara Dekker, and not the sister of.

You saw that right, my last name is indeed Dekker and not Van de Donk. That's because we don't have the same father, but we do have something the same in our name. My parents gave me the same second name as they gave Daan, to let us feel a little bit more of a family. Our second name is Anna, so it's Daniëlle Anna van de Donk and Sara Anna Dekker. We don't need that name to feel like family, but we do really like the fact that we have at least one name the same. 

2 years ago, when the Dutch squad won the Euro's, was the first time I put something with Daan on Instagram. I was really proud of her and posted a picture of us together in my story. I didn't say anything about her being my sister, but ofcourse I got some question, certainly after Daan reposting it. We both didn't answered them, we know we are sister and we visit each other often, but not everybody has to know.


	2. Finally ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, back to the storyline now :)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daan POV

After what felt like ages the luggage band finally starts moving, suitcases came out and I was patiently waiting for mine. Well, patiently.... I was actually really hyped to see my little sister again. I didn't see her for like 2 months beacause we had to focus on winning the league with Arsenal and Sara had a hard time at school with a lot of tests and finishing the schoolyear. After what felt like ages my suitcase finally came down and I hurried my way to the exit. When I came out of the doors I saw my litlle sister, who isn't that little anymore. In fact, she is already taller then me, something that isn't that hard to be fair.

Sara POV

Finally! Daan came out of the doors and I couldn't wait to jump in her arms, but I know I have to wait until she put down her luggage, otherwis it would definitelly go wrong. We aren't the smartest of the family and things always went wrong when we are nearby. This time I think before I do and wait for Daan to get to us. Ofcourse she first hugs me, we are sisters but also really good friends who do everything for eachother. Usually she would go to Braboland first before getting to the upnorth when she has holidays, but this time I have a competition and she wanted to be there. I don't play football myself, Daan definitely got all the talent and there wasn't anything left for us. But I don't blame her, she is really good and I enjoy my own sport. I do athletics and aren't bad at it at all so I have nothing to complain. 

When we get home we go straight to my room, usually Daan would sleep in the guestroom but that is all on the second floor and in the summer it's really hot out there. So this time she will sleep in my room, and I don't hate it at all. I will finally have some quality-time with my big sister again and talk about things I can only talk about with her, she is the only one I really trust and who I tell everything, even if she is in London or on international duty. It's also the other way around, she tells me everything. 

Since whe also send photo's and instagram pages to eachother from boys and girls we fancy, I know Daan has an eye on a teammate and I really like her. Her name is Beth Mead and I will ask Daan about her this evening.

Daan POV

I'm with Saar in het bedroom now, usually I sleep in the guestroom since I never really lived in this house. I like it to sleep with my younger sister, we will have some time to chat about everything we missed, especially each others lovelife. That's something we only talk about with eachother, not with anybody else, since we really trust eachother. I used to fancy the fuck out of one of my teammates, Beth, and Sara was the only one I trust enough to talk with her about it. We always send eachother pictures of our crushes and give our opinion. When I sended a picture of Meado my sister was really positive and said I had to go for it. That was like 5 months ago, I went for it and after 2 months of flirting and 1 of dating, we're in a relationship right now for like 3 weeks, but I didn't tell her that last point. Probably she will be going to ask about our dating and when I'm going to make the next move, that's when I'm gonna tell her.

Sara POV

We just had dinner, and I'm making myself ready for training right now. Daan is coming with me because she want to stay in shape during her holiday, but that means we have to hurry since she is always late and takes soooo long to get ready, even for training. When she is finally done we have about 10 minutes to cycle what usually takes 15-20 minutes. We will be warm-uped when we arrive and I tell Daan to cycle fast. After 9 minutes we arrive at the track and I'm kinda proud of us. Training is going really well and at home I run to upstairs to claim the shower first. I shower for like 15 minutes untill Daan is getting really impatient and rushes in the badroom telling me to get out because she wants to shower first. I put my music off and get out of the shower. Putting of my music wasn't really smart, now Daan is starting her music and I don't now how fast I have to get out of the bahtroom.

After what felt like ages Daniëlle finally comes out of the shower and we go to bed. The subject of our conversation changes every 5 minutes untill we get to relationships.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the second chapter already! I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for the story feel free to put them in the comments :)


	3. It's going 'okay' ;)

Sara POV

I ask Daan about Beth. I know she likes her and they have been dating for a few weeks now, I met the British a few times at a game and I really like her. She is such a cute girl and together with my sister they would make a perfect couple, but for that to happen Daan has to take a step and I know that she is really bad at that. 

Daan POV

Sara asks me about Beth and I know I have to tell her about the current status, I really want to tell it, but I just don't know how. I really love the way Beth interacts with Saar and I know that Saar would like the fact I'm in a relationship with her, but I'm just scared she doesn't. I know this is all bullshit and she would be happy for me but I'm just uncertain, like always. Before I know how to say it Sara starts to talk again, and I realise she has been quiet for a while too and wonder what she had been thinking about.

Nobody POV

Sara: 'Hoe gaat t nou tussen jou en Beth? Jullie zijn zo schattig samen en ik kan me niet voorstellen dat jullie nog niks hebben.' (How are things going between you and Beth? You two are so cute together and I can't imagine you don't have something together yet)

Daan: 'Hmmm ja gaat prima hoor' (hmmm yes it's going okay)

Sara: 'Prima? Daar geloof ik nou precies niks van. Er is echt wat meer dan dat ik zie het aan je!' (Just okay? I do not believe that hun. There is something more I see it!)

Just when Sara said that Daan's phone lights up, and she looks at it immediately. When she sees who comes the message from the corners of her mouth go up and het face gets slightly red. Sara also saw this and reacts by grabbing it out of the hands of her sister and looks who send this 'special' message. It turns out to be a simple announcement about the fact that the sender got at her parents home savely but for Daan it means a lot. Why? Because it is a message from Beth.

Sara: 'En dit gaat 'prima'? Volgens mij heb ik iets gemist en moet jij me even bijpraten. (And this is going 'okay'? I think I missed something and you have to tell me what)

Daan: 'Oké oké, het gaat meer dan prima. Al 3 weken eigenlijk. (Alright, alright, it's going better then okay. For already 3 weeks actually)

Sara: 'Ik wist het! Wanneer ga ik haar ontmoeten met deze nieuwe status? Je weet dat ik super blij voor jullie ben toch?' (I knew it! When am I going to meet her with this new status? You know I'm really happy for you two right?)

Sara POV

Okay it is official now and I'm really happy! Beth is so nice and I think she will be really good for my sister, I really want to go to London as soon as possible. When I go to visit Daan on my own I always just sleep in there house, they have three bedrooms. They used to live there together, but since Jill signed for Arsenal they are with three. First I was disappointed about that, because it meant there wasn't a spare-room anymore. But knowing Daan I knew there was no change she wasn't sharing her room with Beth now so mabey I can sleep in her room when I come over again. 

When we look at the clock we see that it is really late already and decide to go sleep. When I'm almost asleep I look beside me and see Daan sleeping, she is so cute when she sleeps! That is the moment I think about Beth again, how would she react on a picture of this cute, sleeping Daan? I get my phone and send a picture to my new sister-in-law.


	4. Long lasting hug :)

\-------------------------------------------

Daan POV

I woke up from my alarm and look next to me, where my sister is sleeping. It's so cute, but have to wake her up or she will be late for school. I promised to bring her by car, because the wheater is really bad and when she goes by bike she would come at school all wet and shit. So today I'm gonna be the nice sister and bring her to school and pick her up after. 

When I take my phone I see I've got some messages from Beth, I don't know why but I'm also happy that she thinks about me and texts me in the night. I open WhatsApp and see that she send a picture of me sleeping and says it's really cute, I decide to call her because I really miss my girl. 'Heyy Daantje' Beth says when she picks up the phone, her voice is really sleepy and I love it. 'Hey baby, had a good night without me?' 'A little cold and the bed felt really big without you, but the picture made a lot good.' She answeres and I think about the picture again, I decide to ask about it immediately: 'About that picture, how the fuck did you get it?' 'Mabey you have a really nice sister who knows what I like to see in the evening' She says with a flirty tone.

Sara POV

I just woke up from some noices coming from the bed next to me, and when I look in the direction of Daan, I see she is calling with Beth. It's really cute, you can see she is really happy to talk the her babe. I wait till they are done, after that Daan asks immediately about the picture. I explain she looked really cute while sleeping and that I tought Beth would love to get a picture, what she did, because she reacted immediately by saying I'm such a nice sister-in-law.

After the short talk we get out of bed and I dress up for school, I eat some cereal, brush my teeth and ask Daan if she is done already. Ofcourse she is not, since she always needs ages in the morning. I wait for 5 more minutes and when I want to scream again, my sister comes downstairs and opens the door to get to the car. I take my schoolbag and say goodbye to my mom, when I go in the car Daan started the music already and I wonder why it isn't the horrible music she usually listens to. I look at het phone and see that the playlist is called 'Beth', now I get it, she is listening to Beth's playlist because she misses her. I decide to not say anything about it and just start an average conversation.

Without realizing we arrive at school, I get out of the car and say goodbye. I watch Daan driving away and walk inside, I see my friends and walk towards them. When I come closer I also see my crush in there, she is my friend for around 5 months, since the start of the schoolyear when whe came in a class together. First we were just friends, but since a month ago I'm starting to feel something special with her. There is only 1 problem, I really don't know if she is into girls, I even didn't know it from myself since like 2 months ago.

Daan POV

I'm back at my mothers house now and decide to call Beth, she has training in like 3 hours so she will have some time. After the call I go study a little and when I look at the time it's 13.00 already which means I have to go to Saar's school, in 15 minutes her last lesson ends. I go in my car and when I arrive I see her coming outside with some friends, they say goodbye to eachother and I look at them. They all give hugs, but when Sara comes to the last one the hug lasts a little longer. I decide to let it go for now, mabey I haven't seen it right or something.

\--------------------------------


	5. I want you to be there :)

\--------------------------------------------

Sara POV

I just had my last lesson of the day, which means I have holiday now! I'm really happy about that, but also a little sad that I won't see my friends for 2 weeks, and ofcourse Anne, my secret little crush. When we walk outside I already see Daan in her car waiting for me, I give all my friends a goodbye hug and the one with Anne lasts a little longer, it feels like we both don't want to let go. After that I get in the car and look at Daan, she is smirking a bit but doesn't say anything, mabey that hug was a little too obvious.

When we arrive home I look at my phone and open Snapchat, I have a lot snaps but open the one from Anne first. She sended me a really cute picture with the text that she is having m&ms, just to make me jealous. I decide to respond with a picture of me with a cute laugh saying she has to bring me some, ofcourse Daan is looking my way and asks who I'm sending this cute picture. I try to answer just normal by saying 'Anne', but ofcourse my sister knows me too well. 'Anne? Is dat dezelfde als die je zojuist een lange knuffel gaf?' (Anne? Is that the same one as who you just gave a long hug?) She asks and I know there is no way to deny it. 'Ja dat is dezelfde en ja ik vind haar leuk, nu tevreden?' (Yes that is the same one and yes I like her, now happy?) I ask with a irritated tone but I can't keep it that way, I have to laugh again when Daan says she likes it and thinks it's a really nice girl. After she thought for a few seconds she says: 'Ik wist trouwens niet eens dat jij op meisjes valt. I verwachtte het wel omdat ik je veels te goed ken, maar je hebt het nooit tegen mij gezegd.' (I didn't know you were in to girls. I suspected it because I know you too well, but you never said it to me.) 'Ik wist het zelf ook niet tot 2 maanden geleden, maar ik heb het tot nu toe nog tegen niemand gezegd, ik weet gewoon nog niks echt zeker en ik hoef er ook niet persé een label op te plakken' (I didn't know myself untill 2 months ago, but I didn't tell anyone before you, I'm just not sure about so many things and I don't really want to put a label on it.) I answer and after that Daan pulls me in to a hug, I love this feeling. I really trust my sister, especially on this point. She is in a relationship with a girl too and knows exactly what I'm going thru. 

Daan POV

Saar just told me she is into girls, I already suspected it because I just know her too well, but I didn't want to force her to tell it. I'm happy she told me, 'cause that means she trust me and that means a lot for me. I ask her to show some photo's of the girl she likes and not gonna lie, she is pretty good looking. I ask her if she wants to tell her parents, she doesn't want it yet and I really understand, I didn't told them untill I was in a relationship with Beth already. I think it would be a little easier for Sara, because she isn't the first one that tells this to our mother, but I get why she is so nervous to tell it to her father. I think he will react just normal and he wouldn't care, but my little sister doesn't have any clue since noone told him something like this before. 

Sara POV

It's a few weeks later now, and I decided I want to tell my parents about the fact I'm gay. But I really want Daan to be there, so I will wait one more week. Next friday after school I fly to London with my parents to watch a match of Daan, and after the match we go to a restaurant with the four of us. But friday night I'm going to my sister alone, my parents will go in the city while I go to the house of her and Beth, were I sleep while my parents sleep in a hotel together.

Daan POV

It's friday now and today Sara, my mother and Saartjes father come to visit me and watch the match. This is the first time her father comes to London and I really like it, I love him to, even if he isn't my father. I'm on my way to the station now to pick up Sara, she will sleep in our house while her parents are in a hotel, and I really look forward to being just with th three of us, me my girlfriend and my sister, my favourite people on this entire world. 

When I see her coming out of the train I wave and she sprints towards me, she gives me a hug and then we head to my home, it's only a 10 minute walk so I didn't come by car. When we arrive I call Beth downstairs and when she sees Sara she gives her a big hug and shows her her room. After we talked for a bit Saar says she want to tell her parents, but wants me to be there so she waited for this weekend. I really love that and pull her into a hug, and Beth asks what is going on. I totally forgot we switched to Dutch when it became serious and I ask Sara if I can tell Beth, it's okay for her and after I told Beth the story she pulls her in to a hug too and tells her it will all be good. 

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll that was chapter 5! I have really much ideas for this story but I don't really know how to get there in the storyline... I will work it out but mabye it takes a little longer to be some action in the story but it comes!


	6. What thinks Beth about her? :)

\-------------------------------

Sara POV

It's saturday evening now, we just finished dinner and I told my parents around one hour ago. They reacted really nice, just like I hoped they would. We arrive at Daan's house again and when we open the door we already hear Beth screaming hello, and Daan walks straight to her and I decide to go get some drinks for us. When I come in the living room I see Daan layig in Beth's arms and it's so cute, I take a picture before they notice me and after the picture I give them their glass with Sprite. Beth asks me how it went and I told her everything, from the food till the conversation about me. She is really happy for me and asks for a picture of the girl I like, I show her a picture of us at a party of our best friend. She looks at it and wonders why we aren't in a relationship yet. I say that I don't know if she is gay, but Beth is sure she is, just by looking at her she sees she likes me more then as a friend. I'm not really sure about that but I am happy that my sister and her girlfriend like the girl I hope to be my girlfriend. But before that can be reality I have to step up my game and go for it, when I don't take steps nothing will happen and that isn't what I want. 

Daan POV

Sara just showed Beth a picture of her and Anne and it's sooo cute! You just see her cheeks glow up when talking about the girl and Beth notices too, she tells my sister she just has to go for it. I think she will but I'm not sure, she really looks like me so I know what she feels right now. I was like this when I was younger too and never really dared to ask a girl out, just because I was not sure if they were in to girls and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. But I really think Sara has to go for it with Anne, I saw their hug that they I picked her up from school and I am sure it isn't only Sara who is feeling something. 

\--------------------------------------------------


	7. Please come to me after :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little later in time now because I didn't know how to continue the story at the point where I was and had a lot ideas for later so here we are! Enjoy:)

\---------------------------------------------

Sara POV

It's a few months later now and I'm in a relationship with Anne, it was really difficult for me to tell her I liked her, but before I got the change to do it she already did. So I didn't had to worry that much but after 1,5 month of dating I can finally call her my girlfriend and that's all what matters. Daan and Beth are on international duty now to play some friendly games, and tomorrow they face eachother in Groningen. I go to the game with my mother and Beth's mom and brother and I'm really looking forward to it, ofcourse they play against eachother but I think that would be fun, as long as the Netherlands win ofcourse ;)

Daan POV

It's the evening before matchday, and not just a match. We play against England, which means that we face friends, rivals, and for me a girlfriend. I decide to facetime Beth before I go to sleep and when I push the call-button she accepts immediately. "Heyyyy Dani! Couldn't sleep because of the nerves?" "Nerves? Which nerves do you mean? I'm relaxed as fuck, what about you?" I ask her. "Hmmm, just excited to beat you. Wanna make a deal?" Beth answeres and I'm curious what kind of deal she has in mind. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" "If I win, you come to my hotel after, if you win I will come to your room." I thought a second, I knew you weren't supposed to go to another hotel when your on international duty, but what is actually wrong with seeing your girl the evening after the game? "Okay, I'm in, but mabey you already have to find a way to escape your hotel since it's clear you have to come to me." "What? No! We firstly have to play the game and there is a big change we win so mabey you have to search for an escape babe." She answeres. When it's silence for a few seconds, I hear someone giggle behind me. I turn around and see Lieke laying in her bed with a big smirk on her face. I decide to let it go and turn back to Beth, after about 10 minutes I wish her goodnight and put off my phone.

I turn to Lieke again and she starts to speak immediately: "Dus mevrouw gaat weer stiekem doen morgen met Beth? Dit moet echt een keer fout gaan weet je." (So madame is going to do secretly again tomorrow with Beth? This must really go wrong once you know) "Dat zijn zorgen voor later, eerst maar eens die wedstrijd spelen en dan zien we wel weer verder" (Dat are worries for later, first play that game and then we watch further.) With that said I go to sleep, I have to be fully focused tomorrow.

Sara POV

It's matchday today! I'm really excited and can't wait to go to the stadium, but first I have to school. I can barely concentrate on my work and when I come home I see Beth's mom and brother arrived at our house already, I greet them and then I walk upstairs. I have to do a lot of homework since I didn't really do something at school but now I'm not working really hard either, I'm checking my phone every minute to see if there is any news about the line-ups or anything else. After about two houres of not working I finally see who are the starting 11 of both teams, Beth and Daan are both in and I'm happy about that.

It's finally time to go to the stadium and I put on my Van de Donk jersey I got from Daan, it's the official one from the WC game against Japan. My mother puts on her shirt too and ofcourse the Meado's put on their England shirts. When we arrive at the stadium it's really crowded in the fanzone already and I also see some friends from school, I walk to them and have a little chat. About 20 minutes before the kick-off we go inside and take our seats, both teams are doing their warming-up and I see Daan and Beth taking glances of eachother all the time. They better focus on the game later or they will be distracted for 90 minutes straight, not something that will benefit their game. When they are done with their warming up, they walk inside again and after a few minutes they line up for the national anthems of The Netherlands and England.

Daan POV

We are ready for the game, I already stay at the ball ready to take the kick-off. I have to focus on the game and when the whistle blows I play the ball to Viv, the game has started and the only thing that matters now is scoring goals.

We are playing really good and are leading 2-0 after 30 minutes, something to be really proud of, but now we have to keep going and score more, without giving them an oppurtunity to do so. Suddenly I hear a loud scream coming from the side of the field, and I recognize that sound straight away. I'm on the other side of the field but I sprint faster then I even knew I could, and when I arrive I see Beth laying on the ground reaching for her ankle. This can't be good and I start to panick, my teammates see this too and suddenly I feel 2 arms hugging me from behind. I turn around and see it's Kika, I smile a bit but I'm really worried right now. Just when I decide to go to my girl I see she starts crying and I don't know how fast I have to be at her, I grab her hand and she looks at me. I see her worried and painful look and start to worry even more, the stretcher is coming on the field and they lay Beth on it. I hold her hand untill I can't anymore and the last and only thing she says is "Please come to me after the game, but first play a good game", I nod and walk back on the field.

\---------------


	8. I love you :)

\-----------------

Daan POV

I watch Beth getting off the pitch on a stretcher and I try to focus on the game, but I just can't. Everything in me is thinking about Beth. Is she okay? How long will she be out? Does she has a lot of pain? That last point bothers me most, I know she is in pain and that is really hard. I know I have to stop thinking about it and go for the game, but I just can't manage to keep my head in the game. After 10 minutes of playing and around 3 lost battles I get changed, I'm really relieved and run to the bank. Sarina looks at me and says she is really proud of me, and that she could see it was really hard for me. I thank her and think about how lucky I am with a coach like her.

Sara POV

Beth just got injured and we all were really nerves about how wrong it can be, what if it is really bad and her season is over? Noone knows and that is really hard, also for Daan. I see she is having a hard time on the field and when the final whistle blows, she goes inside as fast as possible. I just hope it isn't too bad and Beth can play again really soon.

Daan POV

The game is over and after the final speech from our captain I go inside as fast as possible, to see Beth ofcourse. I know it is gonna be a little harder because she is from the opposite team, so I assume I have to explain the whole thing that is going on between us before they will let me in. But when I come in the corridor there is already someone waiting for me, I don't know who he is but he wears an England staff shirt so I go with him. He tells me Beth already asked them for me to come after the game and that she would be really happy to see me. I'm really happy that she asked for me, but ofcourse this isn't about me right now. Most important is how Beth is doing and when I come in to the medical room, I see her laying on the bed with her back turned to the door. I wait a few seconds, and then I walk towards her to put my arms around her from behind. I guess she recognized me straight away, because I can feel her relax a bit and when I walk to the other side of the bed, I look her into the eyes, they are so damn blue. I see her worried look and ask her what is going on whit her ankle, but she doesn't know it yet, only thing she does know is that it still hurts like fuck. I don't know what to say and after a silent of a few seconds, I speak. "Hey babe, it's gonna be okay in the end. I will help you to recover as fast as possible." "Well mabey you have that ability, but first play your game against Russia, after that you can help me." Oh, already forgot that game, I can't go home yet to be with my girl and that hits me, Beth sees it too. "It's okay, please play good that game so I have something to watch. I don't want you to play bad because of me, that won't help any of us." I see someone of the Dutch staff coming inside telling me I have to come back. "I love you, please take some needed rest babe." "I love you too, good luck." 

Sara POV

It's already 3 hours after the match now, but we are still waiting in the stadium. Someone from the England staff came to us a few hours ago and told us that Beth doesn't have to stay with the team, because she can't play. She had the choice and had choosen to go to their parents that are staying at our house, and because she can't take a plane yet, she will stay for around 3 weeks. That will mean she can see the other game of Daan against Russia, the one that will in Holland too. Daan knows she will stay at us for a few days, but doesn't know she will be at her next game. After a few more minutes, Beth came thrue the door walking on crutches. I give her a hug and ask her what they said, but they didn't knew it yet so she has to go to the hospital tomorrow. I suggest to go with her since I have a day off from school tomorrow and she could use some help with the dutch language, she says she would like that so tomorrow I will be in the hospital with her. I'm a little scared for the result, but that will be the same when I'm waiting at home. We all decide to go back home since we are all really tired from the day.

\--------------- The next day ---------------------

Sara POV

It's the next day, which means I go to the hospital with Beth to take some tests for her ankle. I hope it won't be too bad, but you will never know. I walk to Daan's room to wake up Beth, because we have to be there in around 1,5 hour. When I open the door I see that she is calling with Daan, and you can see she is kinda worried for the results too. When she notices me, she asks how long we still have before we have to go and after my answer she ends the call with Daan and starts to make herself ready. That is harder than she tought before with her ankle and it is hurting with every move, this isn't good I think. 

When we arrive at the hospital I tell the woman behind the desk what we come for and she explains us where we have to go, after a 5 minute walk we arrive and take a seet in the waiting room. Beth decides to make an insta-story to let her followers know she is having tests and she asks me if I want to be on it. I say yes, but only if she wants it, because it will make it obvious there is something going on between her and my sister. She doesn't care anymore so she makes a really sute picture of us together, and I repost it on my story immediately, with the text that I'm silently praying for her. Ones she reads this she gives me a hug and tells me it will be fine.

After 15 minutes of waiting a doctor calls us inside and they start with a few scans, and after that they are done already, because on the scans they can see what's wrong.

\---------------------


	9. Go to the start :)

\-------------------

Sara POV

It's a few days later now and I have a competition today, I do athletics. Beth is coming with me, since she is injured and stays with us for a couple of weeks. I walk to her room and knock on the door, she says I can come in and I open the door. When I walk towards her, she is sitting on Daan's bed and I can see she cried. "Heyy Beth, everything okay?" "Goodmorning Saar, yes everything is okay besides that damn ankle." "Does it hurt that much? You can stay here if you want." "Aw thank you, but it isn't really the pain that bothers me, so I will come with you. It's more the fact I can't play football for a while and I'm just scared I will miss important moments..." I wait a few seconds and when I'm thinking of a respond I see her phone laying next to her. "Did you call with Daan?" I ask her. "Yes, a few minutes ago. But I don't want to bring her in a negative vibe so I just acted like everything is okay, please let her think I am fine untill after the match, I don't want her to play bad because of me." I know Daan and I think Beth is right, if she knows Beth is struggling she will think about that and not about the upcoming match, but I'm not sure if it's the right choice to act like everything is alright.

I watch at the time and tell her we have to leave in about 30 minutes, she starts making herself ready and after 20 minutes we're all done and ready to go. Because Beth can't drive yet my mother brings us to the track before she goes to work, we are a little early now but I'm just gonna do a really good warming-up since I have a lot time. Beth is watching me from the sideline and after around 15 minutes my first friends arrive and we start running together. I do some sprints, jumps and stretching, and after that I make myself totally ready for my first part of my heptathlon, the 100m hurdles. I do some teststarts and than it's finally time to start, I look at Beth one more time and she smiles at me, I smile back and I go to fully focus. I visually the race for the last time and go into the starting block when the starter says "Go to the start", I wait for the "ready" and go up. After what felt like ages I finally hear the starting shot and start sprinting, the first hurdle is after 10 perfect steps and I'm doing really well. Second and third are good too, but for the fourth I'm a little too far away and have to jump a little further to make it. I jump, fly over the hurdle and come down. That is when it goes wrong, I land on the side of my foot and it hurts like fuck. I lay down on the ground and the pain that I'm feeling isn't normal anymore. I see a track-steward coming to me and asks if there is anyone with me here, I say Beth is here but I already see her coming my way. She is really in shock, but she isn't really fast since she walks on crutches, something I probably have to do too. There comes another person to me and together with the woman that is with me already they bring me to the first aid.

Beth POV

I just watched Sara going down and being in pain, a pain I can imagine after my own injury a few days ago. I'm really worried about her and try to come to her as fast as possible, but I'm not really fast on my crutches yet. We go to the first aid and they tell us that it's smarter to go to the hospital, someone gives us a ride and when we arrive we have to do the same thing as a few days ago but this time not for me. After a few tests it's clear what she has and gets crutches. We call her mother and she is coming to get us from the hospital to go home. When we get home we decide to ask if Daan has some time to Facetime, and she has. "Heyy Saar, heyy Beth, how are you doing out there?" "Hey babe, well thats why we call you, I'm ot the only one injured anymore..." "Really? Saar what happened?" She explains the whole story to her sister and I see she is sad, I guess Daan sees it too. "Eyy you're going to recover and after that you can come to us in London if you want." "Really? And school? I don't have holiday fast after I am recovered." "Doens't matter, I will fix it" I already love Daan ofcourse, but after this cute offer to her injured sister I guess I love her even more if that is possible. "I love you babe" I tell her, "I love you too" She answers and after that we finish the call. 

\-------------------


	10. Comfortable hiding spot ;)

\---------------------

Nobody POV

It's matchday for Daan, they're playing in The Netherlands so Beth and Sara can come to watch. When they arrive they're a little late so most of the parking lots are already taken, after 5 minutes they see a free spot but it's like a 5 minute walk. Since two of them have crutches it will take a little longer so they probably have to hurry to be in time for the national anthems.

Beth POV

I'm really exited to see Daan play, but we have to hurry. Me and Sara are both pretty slow at the moment and we have only 15 minutes left, luckily the Leeuwinnen already played in this stadium a few times so Daan's parents know where to go. Before I leave the car I put on my jacket and cap and then I try to go out of the car as smooth as possible, but that isn't going too well. I almost fell out but I could safe myself just in time, finally we can go! 

We approach the entrance and I see some more family coming, I don't know who they are but my mother-in-law definitely does because she starts chatting with them immediately. I'm pretty curious who they are but we really have to go upstairs now to be in time, so Sara and I go to the elevator. When we wait for it I ask her who the people are her mother is chatting with and she tells me they are the parents of Kika, one of Daan her teammates. The elevator is here and we go in, we have to be on the 3rd floor but it feels like a really long time before we are there, probably because I can't wait to see my girl play. 

We walk into the friends and family zone and look for a place to sit, just when we found one the girls are done with their warming-up and I see Daan looking for us. Since I'm still wearing my cap and a jacket I really hope she doesn't recognizes me, she still doesn't know I'm here to watch. I get my phone and send her a good luck message, after about 5 minutes she reacts with an kiss emoji and then she goes offline. This is something we always do before one of us has to play a game. It gives you the last confidence boost and your totally ready to go onto the pitch. A few minutes later the countdown on the screens starts and I get goosebumps. I only played one game against the Netherlands but it has to be so cool to come on the field with this atmosphere every homegame you play for your country, I'm really proud of my girl and I'm sure she is gonna rock tonight. I see them coming on the pitch and I hope this is gonna be a good game, I talk with Sara and I think she sees I'm pretty nervous. The game finally starts and Daan is doing really great! I didn't even realise they were already playing for 45 minutes when I hear the whistle for rest.

Sara POV

It's rest now so we go inside to eat something and the parents are chatting with eachother, Beth and I barely know anyone here so we decide to go on a little adventure with our crutches. We go out of the friends and family area and try to walk downstairs, it works pretty well but we are not really fast. When we finally made it to go down 1 stair we see the players lounge and we check if the doors are locked. They aren't! Beth opens the door and we go inside, it's pretty big in here. Then we get the idea to look for a place to hide after the match until the players come here so we can surprise Daan that her girlfriend is here, but since we both aren't really great at hide and seek we can't really find a good spot and when we see a sofa we decide to just take that as our 'hiding spot'. We are both still injured so it also has to be a little comfortable ;). 

Suddenly we hear the commentator talking again and we realise the game is going to continue soon. We make our way out of the players lounge again and try to walk up the stairs, obviously this takes some time again but we are getting there. After about 8 minutes we are upstairs again and we hurry to our seats, we are just in time because Daniëlle is taking the kickoff at the moment I sit down. I really liked our little adventure and I think the years with Beth as sister-in-law are gonna be very fun!

\---------------------


	11. Get a room please ;)

\------------------------------------------

Beth POV

It's the 68th minute now and I see that they are starting to put more and more pressure, Lieke is currently running on the side ready to give a nice cross to Viv who is running along in front of the goal. She gets the ball but is tackled by one of the defenders, I see she is not in pain but this was definitely a big change and they are getting a penalty. I don't expect Daan to take it because she never really likes it, but I see her walking towards Sherida, which probably means she is asking if she can take it. Since she is playing a really good game I think she is really confident and Sherida sees this too, so after a few minutes I see my girlfriend behind the ball ready to take the penalty. The ball goes straight into the left corner of the goal, but the keeper went to the right, so it's a goal!!! I'm super happy but when I see Daan is looking at us I sit down and try to be as discrete as possible, she can't see me, not yet.

The game is over now and it ended in a 2-0 win for the Netherlands, after the penalty Viv scored another goal, who else? Sara and me are now on our way to the players area to hide. Well, I wouldn't really call it hiding, more like laying on the sofa waiting for the girls. We will surprise Daan here and then go back upstairs to our family, Daan will come there too when she is ready. Sara is already settled on the sofa and when I hear the first players coming thru the aisle I jump on it too, just casually sitting there like nothing is happening. When the voices come closer I recognize Daan's voice and I'm genuinely happy that she is one of the first since I don't know a lot players of her team and it would become awkward when they would come first without knowing me and not getting why I'm here, we're not really out yet except for our teammates, friends and family. 

The door opens and Lieke, Daan and Kika walk into the room, Lieke sees us first and laughs at me, getting that this is a suprise and smirking at Daan. When she turns around too she finally sees me and sprints towards our comfortable hiding spot, almost jumping on top of me before she realizes I have crutches and all that kind of stuff. I give her a really big hug and congratulate them with the win. I see she really wants to kiss me and I let her, until we hear a voice next to us.

"Ahum, get a room please, there are more people here." We break apart and look at Sara, Daniëlle gives her a hug and Sara decides to just go back upstairs because the surprise is done now. I wanted to follow her but Daan doesn't let me, she pulls me back and holds me close.

Sara POV 

After I stopped their kiss I walked back upstairs to my mom, I don't want to see more of that kissing and whatever they are going to do on that sofa while the whole team is around them. I arrive and after taking some bitterballen (dutch food) I walk towards some other younger brothers and sisters of the players, we know eachother pretty well and are one big group of friends.

Daan POV

Beth just surprised me after my game, I thought she was going back home but this is muchhh better. We just sit on the couch, me in her arms, chatting with some teammates about the game and some other games. After an hour we decide to go up and I lift her up the stairs. When we find Saar and my mom I ask if she can make a picture of me with my crippled gang, Beth and Sara. I decide to post it on insta with the caption Gotta love a disabled family. I don't care about what people will think of us, I just love my girl and want to be able to post pictures with her.

\----------------------------------------


End file.
